1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing optical baffling material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical baffling materials act as light traps to prevent stray or unwanted light from entering an optical system. These materials should absorb as much of the incident radiation as possible. For many applications, it is desirable that any of the radiation that is not absorbed, but is scattered or reflected off the surface of the materials, be scattered diffusely, rather than specularly as in a mirror.
Conventional optical baffling materials have not been as effective as might be desired. Materials such as paints or powders can be easily rubbed off or flake off after short periods of use in rugged thermal or shock environments. On the other hand, anodized coatings which can be quite durable are often not good diffuse reflectors.